1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational beverage holder and more particularly pertains to providing an apparatus that can be releasably mounted to various objects for holding a beverage container in a upright orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a beverage holder is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a beverage container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,612 to Manfre discloses a rail mate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,784 to Kayali discloses an adjustable drink holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,456 to Linder discloses a cup holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,156 to Allen discloses a holder for a beverage container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,611 to Longo discloses a beverage container support. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,642 to Kirby discloses an object support for attachment to a cylindrically shaped support member.
In this respect, the rotational beverage holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an apparatus that can be releasably mounted to various objects for holding a beverage container in a upright orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Rotational beverage holder which can be used for providing an apparatus that can be releasably mounted to various objects for holding a beverage container in a upright orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.